The First idea
by Gilbert B.O. Faisst
Summary: Well this my ideas for the omniverse mythos.


The First Idea.

by 5thdimensionalguy, 2 days ago

Journals / Personal

The Omniverse Mythos had a huge inspirational from Doctor who.

But i will do in the whole different way since 2010, the series went a lot of story progess

when in 2015 i came across with the Leekley bible. So no ones know what the heck i am talking about here the wiki pages explain.

John Leekley is an American television writer. He wrote one of the 'New series document' (known in the TV industry as 'the bible') for a proposed Doctor Who TV series that would have been produced by Amblin Universal in the mid 90s.

Leekley first came into contact with Doctor Who in 1993 when he was under contract to Universal's studio division, whilst on the Universal lot he met Philip Segal and whilst in Segal's office noted the Doctor Who memorabilia there.

When Segal began to work with Universal to produce what would become the Doctor Who TV movie he was pressured by Universal to work with Leekley. This resulted in John Leekley creating the 'New Series document', working with Segal, this was produced in 1994. Also in 1994 Leekley produced a script which was based on his work on the series bible. (REF: Doctor Who: Regeneration)

The Leekley Bible

The text of the 'New series document' – 'The Leekley Bible' as it was sometimes known was reproduced in Doctor Who: Regeneration. It was intended to be the starting point of a new Doctor Who series, essentially a reboot of the series reinventing Doctor Who with only the core concepts and mythos intact.

Concepts like the TARDIS remains, as did the names of many Time Lords such as Rassilon and Borusa (though sometimes spelt as 'Barusa'). Gallifrey was also mentioned. (REF: Doctor Who: Regeneration)

Notable aspects of the Leekley Bible included:

⦁ Ulysses is Barusa/Borusa's son.

⦁ Ulysses' son is the Master.

⦁ The Doctor is also a son of Ulysses.

⦁ The Doctor and the Master are half brothers. (⦁ REF: ⦁ Doctor Who: Regeneration)

Leekley Script

Based on his series bible this script set out the basics of a rebooted series. It featured:

⦁ Daleks attacking Gallifrey.

⦁ Borusa as president of the Time Lords.

⦁ The Doctor exploring the outer reaches of Gallifrey.

⦁ The Master as Borusa's son.

⦁ The Master wishing to be president of the Time Lords.

⦁ Borusa dying and his 'life essence' being caught in the TARDIS's crystals. (⦁ REF: ⦁ Doctor Who: Regeneration)

Ark In Space The Eighth Doctor

Writer: John Leekley Notes: This was one of several storylines which appeared in Leekley's series bible for Philip Segal's version of Doctor Who, released on March 21st, 1994. It was based on Robert Holmes' The Ark In Space.

Characters: A reimagined version of the First Doctor

Episodes: 1 (45 minutes)

Planned For: 1995 series

Stage Reached: Story idea

Synopsis: The TARDIS lands aboard a space station which houses all of humanity in suspended animation, waiting until the disease-ravaged Earth is hospitable again. However, a malfunction has kept the sleepers quiescent for eons, and in the interim, an insectoid alien species has invaded the station and infected the humans' leader, Noah, as a first step towards the conquest of the Earth.

References: Doctor Who: Regeneration

The Celestial Toymaker The Eighth Doctor

Writer: John Leekley Notes: This was one of several storylines which appeared in Leekley's series bible for Philip Segal's version of Doctor Who, released on March 21st, 1994. It was based on Brian Hayles' The Celestial Toymaker.

Characters: A reimagined version of the First Doctor

Episodes: 1 (45 minutes)

Planned For: 1995 series

Stage Reached: Story idea

Synopsis: In the year 2525, the Doctor is kidnapped by a malevolent entity called the Toymaker. Acting at the behest of the Master, the Toymaker forces the Doctor to play a mind game or face eternal imprisonment.

References: Doctor Who: Regeneration

The Claws Of Axos The Eighth Doctor

Writer: John Leekley Notes: This was one of several storylines developed for, but dropped from, Leekley's series bible for Philip Segal's version of Doctor Who, released on March 21st, 1994. It was based on Bob Baker and Dave Martin's The Claws Of Axos.

Characters: A reimagined version of the First Doctor

Episodes: 1 (45 minutes)

Planned For: 1995 series

Stage Reached: Story idea

Synopsis: Alien Axons arrive on modern-day Earth, offering a miraculous substance called Axonite in exchange for sanctuary. However, the Doctor discovers that the Axons and Axonite are manifestations of an energy-absorbing parasite called Axos, created by the Master.

References: Doctor Who: Regeneration

The Cybs The Eighth Doctor

Writer: John Leekley Notes: This was one of several storylines developed for, but dropped from, Leekley's series bible for Philip Segal's version of Doctor Who, released on March 21st, 1994.

Characters: A reimagined version of the First Doctor

Episodes: 1 (45 minutes)

Planned For: 1995 series

Stage Reached: Story idea

Synopsis: The Doctor answers a distress call emanating from an Earth outpost on 21st-century Mars. He finds it under attack by the Cybs - cybernetic pirates who plan to kidnap the humans and transform them into more Cybs.

References: Doctor Who: Regeneration

The Daemons The Eighth Doctor

Writer: John Leekley Notes: This was one of several storylines developed for, but dropped from, Leekley's series bible for Philip Segal's version of Doctor Who, released on March 21st, 1994. It was based on Robert Sloman and Barry Letts' The Daemons.

Characters: A reimagined version of the First Doctor

Episodes: 1 (45 minutes)

Planned For: 1995 series

Stage Reached: Story idea

Synopsis: When a prehistoric burial mound in witch-haunted Salem, Massachusetts is opened by a team of archaeologists, it unleashes a wave of deadly force. The Doctor discovers that the Master has harnessed the power of an alien Daemon who was buried in the mound for millennia.

References: Doctor Who: Regeneration

Doctor Who (1995) The Eighth Doctor

Writer: John Leekley Notes: Leekley submitted his first storyline for Philip Segal's Doctor Who telefilm on July 25th, 1994, drawing heavily on the series bible they had co-created and Genesis Of The Daleks. By July 27th, the Cybs were eliminated and the Master had acquired a henchman in the form of Castellan Kelner (named after the character in The Invasion Of Time); "Castellan" subsequently became the character's name instead of his title. Later, the return to Gallifrey was eliminated by having Borusa direct the TARDIS to Skaro. The first (partial) draft of Leekley's script was delivered on August 24th. However Segal's boss, Steven Spielberg, felt that Leekley's script wasn't humorous enough, and that it veered too closely to his own Indiana Jones franchise. On September 26th, Segal was asked to replace Leekley; within a week, Robert DeLaurentis became the telefilm's writer; he would heavily revise Leekley's ideas as a new script entitled "Doctor Who?". When the telefilm was finally made as Doctor Who (1996), Leekley requested a producer's credit, but this was rejected on the grounds that virtually none of his material had survived into the finished product.

Characters: A reimagined version of the First Doctor

Episodes: 1 (90 minutes)

Planned For: 1995 telefilm

Stage Reached: Full script

Synopsis: In the midst of a Dalek attack on Gallifrey, Cardinal Borusa dies - allowing his grandson, the Master, to become President of the Time Lords. The Master's half-human half-brother, the Doctor, flees in his TARDIS, which now houses Borusa's spirit. Searching for his long-lost father Ulysses, the Doctor travels to World War II London, where he meets American WAC Lizzie Travis. Together, the Doctor and Lizzie travel back to Ancient Egypt to find the Doctor's long-lost father Ulysses, only to be attacked by cybernetic marauders called the Cybs. Ulysses is revealed to be the dead Pharoah Cheops, but he regenerates and draws the Cybs away. The TARDIS is summoned back to Gallifrey, where a suspiciously friendly Master sends the Doctor and Lizzie to Skaro to prevent Davros' creation of the Daleks. In the process, the Master takes control of the Dalek army and Davros is killed, but the Doctor destroys the Dalek incubators. The Doctor escapes and returns Lizzie to Earth, then heads off to continue his search for Ulysses.

References: Doctor Who: Regeneration, Doctor Who: The Nth Doctor, Doctor Who Magazine Special Edition #5

Doctor Who? The Eighth Doctor

Writer: Robert DeLaurentis Notes: Around the start of October 1994, DeLaurentis replaced John Leekley as the scriptwriter for Philip Segal's Doctor Who telefilm, which was being made for broadcast by the FOX network in the United States. DeLaurentis overhauled Leekley's storyline, with the goal of making it more focussed and fun. He eliminated the notion of Borusa's spirit inhabiting the TARDIS, and the Doctor's father was no longer called Ulysses (with the alias "Doctor John Smith" later applied to the character). DeLaurentis submitted some initial notes on October 5th, a fuller outline on the 7th, and finally a partial script on the 28th. By the time his first full draft was completed on December 17th, Lizzie was renamed Jane McDonald, Winston never left World War II London, the Doctor's father had a family in 1990s America, and the Daleks were shape-shifting humanoids. This last element, in particular, was of concern to the BBC. As such, in DeLaurentis' draft of February 3rd, 1995, the Daleks were renamed the Zenons. Additionally, Borusa was renamed Pandak, and Sherman was replaced by a horned alien called Gog, who was not killed and was instead reunited with the Doctor in the late stages of the adventure. However, Segal had long been uneasy with the direction of DeLaurentis' work, and this discontent was now shared by FOX, who advocated a return to Leekley's last draft. Shortly after turning in his February 3rd script, DeLaurentis left the Doctor Who telefilm. He was replaced by Matthew Jacobs, who would write Doctor Who (1996).

Characters: A reimagined version of the First Doctor

Episodes: 1 (90 minutes)

Planned For: 1995 telefilm

Stage Reached: Full script

Synopsis: The Doctor and his research assistant, Sherman, are exploring an asteroid when they are teleported to Skaro and discover that the Doctor's half-brother, the Master, has allied himself with the Daleks. Sherman is killed but the Doctor escapes back to Gallifrey, where he discovers that his grandfather, Cardinal Borusa, has been killed and the Master has seized power. The Doctor flees Gallifrey in his TARDIS and travels to World War II London in search of his long-lost father. There he meets American WAC Lizzie Travis and her bulldog Winston. Lizzie helps the Doctor discover that his father has regenerated and was captured leading an American unit which was trying to assassinate Hitler. The Doctor and Lizzie travel to the United States in the 1990s. There they find his father, who agrees to accompany them back to Gallifrey. However, he has actually been captured by the Master, who unmasks himself as the imposter. The Doctor escapes and sabotages the Master's time-travelling warship, but his half-brother gets away. The Doctor returns Lizzie to Earth before he and Winston set off in pursuit of the Master.

References: Doctor Who: Regeneration, Doctor Who: The Nth Doctor, Doctor Who Magazine Special Edition #5

Don't Shoot, I'm The Doctor The Eighth Doctor

Writer: John Leekley Notes: Once Leekley had finished preparing the series bible for Philip Segal's version of Doctor Who, he began to flesh out some of the story ideas proposed therein. "Don't Shoot, I'm The Doctor" was the only one to undergo substantial development, likely because Leekley was a fan of the Wild West period of American history. His storyline was based on Donald Cotton's The Gunfighters, but hewed much more closely to authentic history. Leekley also incorporated a separate legend of the West - that of station agent Lester Moore, owner of the most famous epitaph in the Boothill Graveyard at Tombstone (which Leekley would have revealed was coined by the Doctor). Leekley thought that the feud between the Earps and the Clantons would serve as a parallel for the state of Gallifrey after the rise to power of the Doctor's half-brother, the Master. He suggested the movies Silverado and Back To The Future Part III as the episode's visual inspirations. Leekley's first storyline was delivered on May 10th, 1994, but all of his work was eventually abandoned when Matthew Jacobs was hired to start from scratch and write the Doctor Who (1996) telefilm.

Characters: A reimagined version of the First Doctor

Episodes: 1 (45 minutes)

Planned For: 1995 series

Stage Reached: Storyline

Synopsis: The Doctor has a toothache and finds himself in Tombstone, Arizona in 1881. His search for a dentist leads him to Doc Holliday and his wife, Kate Elder, towards whom Holliday is physically abusive. The Doctor and Kate begin to fall for each other, and Kate implores the Doctor to intervene in a growing feud which pits Holliday and the Earp brothers against the Clanton gang. At night, Ike Clanton attacks the sleeping Doctor, mistaking him for Holliday. In the chaos, Ike escapes while Virgil Earp arrests the Doctor and Holliday. Holliday is freed when the Clantons ride into town, and the Doctor decides to intervene when another prisoner, Les Moore, is shot in cold blood. During the shootout at the OK Corral, the Doctor prevents Holliday from killing a helpless Ike Clanton. The Doctor and Holliday brawl; Holliday is knocked unconsciousness, while the Doctor's bothersome tooth is dislodged in the melee. The Doctor and Kate ride out of Tombstone. She leaves him at the TARDIS, and he reassures her that everything will be all right from now on.

References: Doctor Who: Regeneration

Earthshock The Eighth Doctor

Writer: John Leekley Notes: This was one of several storylines which appeared in Leekley's series bible for Philip Segal's version of Doctor Who, released on March 21st, 1994. It was based on Eric Saward's Earthshock.

Characters: A reimagined version of the First Doctor

Episodes: 1 (45 minutes)

Planned For: 1995 series

Stage Reached: Story idea

Synopsis: In modern-day Wyoming, the Doctor investigates the murder of a team of palaeontologists in a cave system. The culprits are the Cybs - cybernetic pirates - who have planted a bomb which can destroy the Earth. The Doctor deactivates the bomb and traces its command signal to a space freighter, which the Cybs intend to crash into the Earth.

References: Doctor Who: Regeneration

The Horror Of Fang Rock The Eighth Doctor

Writer: John Leekley Notes: This was one of several storylines which appeared in Leekley's series bible for Philip Segal's version of Doctor Who, released on March 21st, 1994. It was based on Terrance Dicks' Horror Of Fang Rock.

Characters: A reimagined version of the First Doctor

Episodes: 1 (45 minutes)

Planned For: 1995 series

Stage Reached: Story idea

Synopsis: The TARDIS follows mysterious streaks of light travelling through space to a lighthouse in 1906 England. A fog rises and the Doctor saves the passengers aboard a clipper which runs aground, only to be accused of the murder of the ship's captain. He must prove his innocence while stopping an alien which has crashlanded on Earth and has possessed the lighthouse keeper.

References: Doctor Who: Regeneration

The Land Of Fear The Eighth Doctor

Writer: John Leekley Notes: This was one of several storylines developed for, but dropped from, Leekley's series bible for Philip Segal's version of Doctor Who, released on March 21st, 1994. It was based on Dennis Spooner's The Reign Of Terror.

Characters: A reimagined version of the First Doctor

Episodes: 1 (45 minutes)

Planned For: 1995 series

Stage Reached: Story idea

Synopsis: The Doctor knows that his lost father, Ulysses, was acquainted with Robespierre, and so he travels to 1790 Paris. There he meets an English spy named James Stirling, who is plotting Robespierre's assassination.

References: Doctor Who: Regeneration

The Outcasts The Eighth Doctor

Writer: John Leekley Notes: This was one of several storylines developed for, but dropped from, Leekley's series bible for Philip Segal's version of Doctor Who, released on March 21st, 1994. It used elements from Graham Williams and Anthony Road's The Invasion Of Time.

Characters: A reimagined version of the First Doctor

Episodes: 1 (45 minutes)

Planned For: 1995 series

Stage Reached: Story idea

Synopsis: The Master uses a Grid Lock to drain power from the Doctor's TARDIS in order to lure him back to Gallifrey. The Doctor pilots his time machine to the Gallifreyan wilderness, where the Outcasts who live there are under attack from cybernetic pirates called the Cybs. The Doctor leads the Outcasts against the Cybs and then to the Domed City from which the Master rules Gallifrey, giving him the opportunity to destroy the Grid Lock and escape the Master's trap.

References: Doctor Who: Regeneration

The Pirates The Eighth Doctor

Writer: John Leekley Notes: This was one of several storylines which appeared in Leekley's series bible for Philip Segal's version of Doctor Who, released on March 21st, 1994. It was based on Brian Hayles' The Smugglers.

Characters: A reimagined version of the First Doctor

Episodes: 1 (45 minutes)

Planned For: 1995 series

Stage Reached: Story idea

Synopsis: The Doctor's search for his father Ulysses takes him to 18th-century Spain, where he believes that his father may be posing as Blackbeard. The Doctor acquires a treasure map which is supposed to lead to Blackbeard's treasure, and winds up being pursued by pirates who are also searching for the booty.

References: Doctor Who: Regeneration

The Sea Devils The Eighth Doctor

Writer: John Leekley Notes: This was one of several storylines developed for, but dropped from, Leekley's series bible for Philip Segal's version of Doctor Who, released on March 21st, 1994. It was based on Malcolm Hulke's The Sea Devils.

Characters: A reimagined version of the First Doctor

Episodes: 1 (45 minutes)

Planned For: 1995 series

Stage Reached: Story idea

Synopsis: As the first offshore oil rigs are being established off the coast of Louisiana, the Doctor investigates a series of disappearances. He discovers that the drilling has reawakened creatures who are nicknamed "Sea Devils" but are actually Silurians, a race which thrived during the time of the dinosaurs and subsequently survived in suspended animation. The Doctor wants to make peace between mankind and the Silurians, but the Master plans to deceive the Silurians into trapping the Doctor.

References: Doctor Who: Regeneration

Shada The Eighth Doctor

Writer: John Leekley Notes: This was one of several storylines developed for, but dropped from, Leekley's series bible for Philip Segal's version of Doctor Who, released on March 21st, 1994. It was based on Douglas Adams' Shada.

Characters: A reimagined version of the First Doctor

Episodes: 1 (45 minutes)

Planned For: 1995 series

Stage Reached: Story idea

Synopsis: The Doctor brings a Time Lord named Romana to visit her uncle, who is living in retirement on modern-day Earth. From Romana's uncle, the Doctor learns about a secret Time Lord prison planet called Shada, and he comes to suspect that his long-lost father, Ulysses, is being held there. However, the ancient book needed to travel to Shada soon disappears, followed by Romana's uncle.

References: Doctor Who: Regeneration

The Talons Of Weng-Chiang The Eighth Doctor

Writer: John Leekley Notes: This was one of several storylines which appeared in Leekley's series bible for Philip Segal's version of Doctor Who, released on March 21st, 1994. It was based on Robert Holmes' The Talons Of Weng-Chiang.

Characters: A reimagined version of the First Doctor

Episodes: 1 (45 minutes)

Planned For: 1995 series

Stage Reached: Story idea

Synopsis: In modern-day New York City, the Doctor joins forces with a police officer to investigate a series of murders being committed by a Chinese gang called the Tong of the Black Scorpion. The Tong's leader, Weng-Chiang, is actually a criminal from the future named Magnus Greel, who needs to absorb life energy as a result of a failed experiment.

References: Doctor Who: Regeneration

Tomb Of The Cybs The Eighth Doctor

Writer: John Leekley Notes: This was one of several storylines which appeared in Leekley's series bible for Philip Segal's version of Doctor Who, released on March 21st, 1994. It was based on Kit Pedler and Garry Davis' The Tomb Of The Cybermen.

Characters: A reimagined version of the First Doctor

Episodes: 1 (45 minutes)

Planned For: 1995 series

Stage Reached: Story idea

Synopsis: In the future, the Doctor joins an expedition on the planet Telos which seeks to excavate a tomb containing the last of the Cybs, a race of cybernetic pirates. However, the Cybs are only in suspended animation, and are reawakened by the Master.

References: Doctor Who: Regeneration

The Yeti The Eighth Doctor

Writer: John Leekley Notes: This was one of several storylines which appeared in Leekley's series bible for Philip Segal's version of Doctor Who, released on March 21st, 1994. It was based on Mervyn Haisman and Henry Lincoln's The Abominable Snowmen.

Characters: A reimagined version of the First Doctor

Episodes: 1 (45 minutes)

Planned For: 1995 series

Stage Reached: Story idea

Synopsis: The Doctor travels to 1953 Tibet to get help from the Dalai Lama in the search for his father, Ulysses. Also in Tibet is Sir Edmund Hillary, who is about to become the first man to reach the summit of Mount Everest. The Dalai Lama warns the Doctor that Hillary's party will come into conflict with the Yeti. The Doctor is able to communicate with the Yeti, who are actually the gentle survivors of the Neanderthal race.

References: (Doctor Who: Regeneration)

This idea is the starting point

i written 5 draft stories and is still in work progress.

This story arc over the years had become in a mythos because of H. 's Cthulhu Mythos with some comics like Scott pilgrim vs the world and the league of extraordinary gentlemen, and the spinoffs like my original characters like Indigo, Starforce and more.

The stories will be parodies of movies, shows and video games mash in with science fiction and other genes.

Oscar will travel across the omniverse, passing to every alternate universes along with the Unnatural Histories about the earth and the universe and beyond time and space into deep time to find his long lost father Aeon Ulysses. And meanwhile in the era of the temporal cold war that is spearing everywhere of the omniverse, Indigo the yithianium hero is trying to save the Russian/Serbian historical empire from the quantumians and the germans. And in the other part of the omniverse. Starforce the amazing criminal is on the global/universal hunt for the Mi-Go and Yog-Sothoth before they build the timeship for the crawling chaos of the outer gods NYARLATHOTEP .

-Gilbert Faisst.


End file.
